


We Owe Each Other the World

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort with Peggy and Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Owe Each Other the World

Peggy was coming in really late and looked strung out from her day. That was what gave Angie the idea. She’d been like this for a couple of days and no matter what Angie did, Peggy couldn’t seem to calm down. So today when Peggy came home, Angie was waiting for her with a tumbler of whisky. “You didn’t have to wait up, Angie. It’s quite late.” 

“I know. I wanted to.” Angie moved over, taking Peggy’s coat and bag before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Did you eat anything?” Of course Peggy hadn’t. 

“I’m not hungry.” But she sure was drinking her whisky, Angie thought. That was ok, though. Sometimes, with what Peggy saw, she needed a damn drink. “Thank you,” she nodded to the drink and started to walk toward the sitting room. She was limping a little and Angie followed, concerned. She sat down with a deep groan and laid her head back a second. 

“Peg,” Angie asked from the doorway, “You’re limpin’.” 

“Strained calf,” Peggy told her with a shrug. Angie knew just what to do for that and walked over to Peggy with a firm look. “What?” Angie knelt in front of Peggy, gently taking off her left shoe, then her right. Angie kissed Peggy’s knee then reached under her skirt to undo the garters. Peggy groaned a little when she had to move, but once Angie was able to get her stockings off, she could do what she needed to. Her hands ran up and down Peggy’s calves, looking for any sign of strain. “You really don’t have to.” 

“I know. I wanted to,” Angie repeated. “Give me a second. Have your drink,” Angie encouraged before heading to the kitchen to grab some olive oil. When she returned, Angie knelt at Peggy’s feet on a pillow, setting the oil down on the floor. Her hands moved to the oil, fingers dipping in and warming the oil. “I’ll listen if you want to talk.” Then Angie’s hands moved to start massaging. A few strokes in and Peggy was fidgeting. “Are my fingers cold?” Angie moved to Peggy’s foot and got a moan from Peggy. “Oh… “ Angie’s lips curled up into a smile as she started to rub the arch of Peggy’s foot. Clearly Peggy liked the way it felt and Angie decided to just follow those moans. 

Angie was careful with the oil, using only enough to slick her fingertips. Peggy had shifted, leaning back into the sofa with her empty tumbler still in her hand. “Oh Angie, that’s divine.” Angie swiped her hands over Peggy’s knees and watched as the woman tensed a little. 

“Let me,” was all Angie said, and Peggy’s legs fell open. If only she’d known that that was all it took. Angie’s thumbs came to stroke over Peggy’s thighs, working into those tense muscles. She worked on one thigh then the other, alternating up and down Peggy’s legs until the woman was nearly sliding down the sofa. Angie had picked this overstuffed, very large sofa for a reason. It was the one Peggy favored for her little cat naps. Angie’s thumbs moved higher, touching that heat that beckoned her. Peggy didn’t try to stop her, so Angie continued, her thumb brushing up and down the place where Peggy’s panties were wet. “Stand up, Peg.” 

Angie went about the business of undressing Peggy, taking it slow and kissing her skin as she went. Now that Peggy was floating in a happy place, Angie wanted to take advantage of that. Angie was in her nightgown but made no move to lose it until Peggy gave it a tug. “I want to see you, too.” Angie stepped back and stripped down for Peggy. The very first time they kissed breast-to-breast, Angie almost cried. It felt so amazing to hold Peggy that close, that intimately. They settled on the couch, spreading out the blanket Angie had pulled out for Peggy. Instead it wrapped around them as they kissed. Angie knew the fireplace relaxed Peggy so she’d gotten it going. Boy was she glad, too. It let her see more of Peggy in the low light. “Angie,” Peggy moaned. The way Peggy said her name brought warmth into the marrow of Angie’s bones. 

“Do you remember what I promised you,” Angie asked as her mouth started to work down the slope of Peggy’s breast. “The last time I had you lying next to me like this….” 

“Yes,” Peggy nodded, shifting so one leg moved up and around Angie’s waist. 

“And what was that?” Angie might be pushing it, but Peggy seemed like it made her feel good. Besides, the way Peggy was looking at her right now made Angie want to never let her out of bed again. 

“You were going to use your mouth.” Angie’s heart stuttered in her chest at the quality of Peggy’s voice. It was low, almost growling, and Angie would ignore her desire no longer. Peggy’s smell was strong, pushing up toward Angie’s nose as she got closer. It was a scent Angie loved, and she moved lower and lower, kissing until her lips landed at the source. “My God.” Peggy was pretty much inarticulate from then on, but Angie did her best to get Peggy making some noise. It turned out that that wasn’t terribly difficult. Peggy got real wound up real quick. She was incredibly relaxed and let herself go, let Angie guide her. Angie appreciated it because it made her job that much easier. Peggy climaxed for her shortly after, pulling a harsh cry from Peggy as she shuddered and gripped at Angie’s hair. 

“You taste swell, Peg.” Angie kissed Peggy’s thigh. “And when you can, I want to do that again.” Peggy only needed a minute to recover herself then Angie was pressing her face back between Peggy’s thighs. The woman climaxed again, crying out Angie’s name into the cavernous house. She jumped and shuddered like Angie had touched her with a live wire, even after Angie had pulled back. Angie watched as Peggy fell into a calm state, urging her gently to lie down. Angie tucked Peggy in, stroking her fingers through Peggy’s hair and kissing her forehead. “Sleep, Peggy. I’ll set your alarm for you.” Peggy mumbled something and reached for Angie, pulling her close. Angie didn’t have to be asked twice, settling in behind Peggy and wrapping her arms around the woman. That was the first, but not the last, night that Angie guarded Peggy’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from an Ani DiFranco song, Joyful Girl
> 
> "Joyful Girl"
> 
> i do it for the joy it brings  
> because i'm a joyful girl  
> because the world owes me nothing  
> and we owe each other the world  
> i do it because it's the least i can do  
> i do it because i learned it from you  
> i do it just because i want to  
> because I want to
> 
> everything i do is judged  
> and they mostly get it wrong  
> but oh well  
> 'cuz the bathroom mirror has not budged  
> and the woman who lives there can tell  
> the truth from the stuff that they say  
> and she looks me in the eye  
> and says would you prefer the easy way?  
> no, well o.k. then  
> don't cry
> 
> and i wonder if everything i do  
> i do instead  
> of something i want to do more  
> the question fills my head  
> i know that there's no grand plan here  
> this is just the way it goes  
> and when everything else seems unclear  
> i guess at least i know
> 
> i do it for the joy it brings...


End file.
